The Last War of The Ring
by MaDMageMerlin
Summary: Aragorn is King, and he must fight new evil that seeks a certain ring. Takes place around 20 years after LOTR RR Rating may change
1. A new Age

Authors Note.Nope.I don't own anything about lord of the rings Tolkein does.All hail him for he is the genius!  
  
Note: When they're talking like {this} it means talking in elvish.  
  
Lord of the Rings: The Last War of the Ring  
  
The King of Gondor sat on his throne, restlessness about him. He was listening to the annual reports of the neighboring lords. Faramir had noticed this, and decided to take action, that is to say when it was his turn to report. It was nearly an hour before the steward's chance had come at last. Faramir stood up, and walked very slowly to the center of the room. He cleared his throat.  
"My lord Elessar, and other lords. I had decided not to inform you all of this, until it was deemed a threat, but there have been reports of orc activity to the south of osgilitath, near the boarders of Mordor." As Faramir finished, Aragorn stiffened up, and there was much murmuring among the king's hall. The King's protégé and elite guard, Ronein, son of Hanin, who was standing next to the king, looked surprised. He had known of these orcs, and had thought that Faramir had decided not to alert the king to their presence. The King ordered for all to be quite.  
"Tell me lord Faramir, I know that these orcs have been living in fear of Gondor ever since their master, sauron, fell. But I also know that there have been some unsuccessful raids by those orcs, meant only to harass us. What is it that seems so, odd so to speak, about their activity?" the King asked, trying to mask his true question. Would the orcs launch a desperate attack. The steward of Gondor laughed, for he recognized the question, and tried to address it, with the same kind of mask.  
"Well, they seem to be gathering, and amassing some kind of force. Although we do not yet know of what they could be doing."  
  
Ronein, Aragorn, and Faramir stood together in the king's hall after everyone else had dispersed. Ronein, as fate would have it, hailed from the lands of Dol Amroth, the lands of Imrihyl. Although Ronein had been trained as a ranger, just like Aragorn, all those years ago.  
"King Elessar, what do you plan to do as far these orcs are concerned?" Faramir asked. The king shook his head.  
"I do not yet know. It would be nice if Gimli and Legolas were here. But they are too busy with their oaths to each other to be concerned with our affairs. I would be worried if the southrons or the easterlings began to appear, or attack, but these orcs are of no real problem. I leave you to prepare a defense for Gondor Lord Faramir" Aragorn said. Faramir bowed, and walked away with a stride to continue with his duties.  
"Ronein, tell me, what is your relation to the prince of Dol Amroth? I know you are of some relation, but I do not know of what exact relation that is." Aragorn asked the warrior, who was holding his sheathed sword in his hand, although it was strapped to his belt. The tall man stroked his beard.  
"I am cousin to the prince. And we share the numenorean bloodline." Ronein responded. The king nodded. "However," Ronein continued, "I am of a thicker numenorean descent then the prince."  
  
As the King and Ronein continued to talk of his past, a messenger ran through the doorway.  
"King Elessar! My lord, I must speak with you at once!" The messenger cried. The King stood up from his throne, and walked over to the man, who was nearly about to pass out from exhaustion.  
"What is it? What do you need to tell me?" Aragorn asked. The messenger looked up at the king, and with a weary face spoke.  
"The Fortress Ureher has fallen under siege. There many orcs outside, it is impossible to make it in!" The messenger nearly muttered. He was now gasping for air.  
"Tell, me what of Eregahl?" Aragorn asked about the captian who was in charge of the lookout fortress. Eregalh was the husband of Ronein's sister. Ureher fortress was built by both Dol Amroth and Gondor, in order to keep watch on mordor in the lands to the south.  
"Eregalh is wounded, but alive, when I left, two nights ago." At that, the messenger fell to one knee.  
"He is injured!" Ronein shouted. "Bring healers quick!" He shouted to the guards. Quickly another guard replaced him, and Aragorn called to him.  
"Send word to Faramir. I want him to bolster his defenses at Osgiliath. I expect they will attack there as well. Ronein, take the entire 3rd battalion, under Homfalt, and go to the aid of Ureher." Aragorn ordered his protégé. Ronein was skeptical.  
"My lord, all 2,000 men?" Ronein asked. The king nodded his head.  
"If I am correct, and what I gathered from the messenger, there are far more than 2,000 orcs." 


	2. The Battle for Ureher

A/N: Reviews are cool, I like them. No flames, I prefer constructive criticism, thank you very much.  
  
Aragorn paced back and forth in his room. Ronein had set out two days ago, clad in the armor of Gondor. Aragorn felt so helpless. His wife simply looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
{I do not know what I should do. I should have gone myself. Maybe I should look in the palintir.} Aragorn said in the elfish tongue. Arwen shook her head and sighed. {Nay my love, just wait. It took the messenger two days alone to ride here.} Arwen said. {Besides, Ronein leads 2,000 men. It will take time. Do not worry so. Remember, he is called the Ranger of the Anduin for a reason.} She said. Aragorn sat upon the bed, and kissed her.  
"I trust that you are right. I just hope Ronein arrives in time to be of any help." Aragorn finished.  
  
Faramir walked up the stairs to the walls of Osgiliath. They had been rebuilding it into somewhat of a city-fortress. Faramir had received the news about Ureher last night. He wished that he could have been the one to attack the accursed orcs who had besieged Gondor's fortress. Although, Faramir reminded himself, it was as much Imrihil's fortress as it was Aragorn's. Faramir stopped in front of one of the guard-lookouts.  
"Anything out there?" The Steward asked, referring to the lands the lay before them, and before the Shadow Mountains, before Mordor itself.  
"Nay my lord. All is apparently well. I wonder if all those orcs that were gathering were the same ones that attacked Ureher?" The warrior asked. Faramir shook his head.  
"I do not know, I do not know." Faramir replied. "But," he continued, "Ronein is fully cabable of leading the men, and saving Ureher."  
  
Ronein had stopped. They were almost upon the orcs. He had 2,000 good men at his command. He ordered his archers to prepare for a volley, then they would all charge. Ronein Positioned himself where he could see what was going to happen when the arrows fell. He drew his sword, and raised it, giving the order to prepare to fire. He then swung his sword down, and as the arrows flew, he cried "charge!" And the men of Gondor began their mounted assault against the orcs.  
When the men and the orc forces collided, the sound was enormous. The clash of shield and sword was deafening. Ronein clove his way through the orcs. He swung his sword and sliced many heads. He blocked the blows of some of his enemies, and then felled them in turn. All was going well, until Ronein discovered his folly. He had driven himself to far in, and was nearly surrounded. He fought as best he could, as his men cut their way through the dark creatures of Mordor. The Men of Ureher were launching volleys of arrows, in a near vain attempt to help the soldiers of Gondor. But Ronein was so lost in thought; he did not see the warg coming his way. It leapt up and knocked Ronein off his steed. And as the fell beast was about to attack once again, Ronein stuck his sword through its upper jaw. It fell to the ground. Then as orcs began to advance upon him, he stood up, and stabbed one orc through its chest. As Ronein pulled his sword from the gurgling orc, he blocked blow from another orc, and swept his sword under its legs, severing them. A goblin attempted to attack Ronein from behind, but he grabbed it by the neck, and threw it to the ground. He then put his sword through the goblin's neck.  
Ronein battled his was through the orc legions. He needed to return to his men, before he was struck down. The captain of the 3rd battalion, Deregon, hewed the head of an orc right before Ronein. The Ranger of the Anduin had reunited with the men of Gondor. It seemed to Ronein that ever since Aragorn had been crowned King, the strength of the ancient Numenor had returned. For lo! The men were 2,000 strong, against the orcs who were nigh on 15,000 strong. And yet the men seemed to hold their own. But soon the men would exhaust their energy, and the number of orcs seemed to be limitless to the men.  
"Men! Do not falter! We shall triumph! For Gondor!" Ronein cried. And the men were revitalized, if only for a short while. But soon some sort of creature appeared, and began to cleave its way through the men. It had killed many, and yet it seemed it had received no wound of its own. This creature was no mere orc, but an elite Urak-hai, strengthened by some sort of Dark magic. It brandished a great saber, and was cutting down man after man.  
"You! Ranger! I have come to take your head!" It shouted at Ronein. Ronein punched an orc running at him, spinning the orc around, and with his sword, Ronien sliced the orc's throat. The Urak-hai growled, and pointed his saber at Ronein. It bounded straight for Ronein, and lifting its saber high, tried to cut Ronein in half. Ronein took a quick step back, and parried with his blade. Ronein put his foot forward, and swept his sword to try and hit the urak-hai. The Urak-hai blocked the attack, and tried to impale Ronein on the saber, but Ronein dodged the attack. Ronein again swept his sword, only this time; the blade slice through the Urak-hai's armor, and Ronein came back, cutting the stomach of the Urak-hai. Ronein the spun around, and stabbed his sword straight through the foul creature's chest. As Ronein withdrew his sword, the Urak-hai fell to the ground, and with its dying breath it delivered a harsh message.  
"Foolish man! I am but a taste of the things to come! You and your race will fail, and we will conquer!" it shouted. Ronein looked in disgust, and returned the battle.  
  
Night fell, and the battle was won. Many dead bodies lay upon the ground, men and orc alike. Ronein Sat upon a chair, next to Eregalh, his sister's husband. He was on the verge of death, but Ronein had summoned healers. Very soon after the arrival of the healers, a convoy bearing fresh supplies from Minas Tirith arrived. The men from Ureher cheered, for they had very dwindled supplies indeed.  
  
Upon the return of Ronein and the 3rd battalion to Minas Tirith, disturbing news came. Ronein walked into the throne room, and seeing no one in the room except for the guards, he went to the garden, for that was one of the King's favorite places to be. There he found a healer picking some leaves of the athleas plant.. Ronein knew that these were only picked if someone were deathly ill. He asked the healer why she was picking the leaves.  
"Have you not heard?" She muttered, "King Elessar is in an is ill, and he is near death!" 


	3. The Abyss

Ronein ran through the hallway, arriving at the King's Bedchambers and bursting through the doors. There lay the king, pale as death, and breathing so lightly you would have thought him so. Arwen the king's wife kneeled beside the bed, in some sort of trance. Eowyn, faramir's wife, stood next to her, and there were some healers standing nearby; obviously this was beyond their skill of healing. Eowyn turned herhead to see who had come through, and she smiled in relief.  
"What has happened?" Ronein said. Eowyn shook her head, for even she did not fully know.  
"All we know is that he was found like this by the Palantir." Eowyn said. The healers sighed, while Ronein grinded his teeth together. "But do not worry!" The former shield maiden said, "I think the King will need you before this is over."  
"How will I be of service? I am no healer, I am a soldier." Ronein spoke these words with a certain fear. He did not know what to do, like the healers. "And what of Arwen? What is it she is doing?" Ronein asked. Eowyn gave a small smile, to hide her frown.  
"She is helping the King in ways we do not yet grasp." Eowyn said. "Although I think she is doing for the king what he did for me, Meriodoc, and Faramir after the battle of the pelennor fields." Eowyn spoke these words wearily, for she was reluctant to bring those memories back. Ronein understood, however, for the King had told him the tale when Ronein had first become a Knight of Gondor.  
"What would you have me do?" Ronein asked. But before Eowyn could respond, Arwen suddenly stood up, and turned to Ronein.  
"I have been calling to the King. He hears me, but I fear that he is contending with some sort of ill will. I will continue to call to him, and I need you to lend your strength to the King." Arwen said without any hesitation. Ronein agreed, though not fully understanding. Arwen kneeled in the same position as before, and Ronein kneeled opposite of her. Arwen took an atheleas leaf, and crushed it, pouring it into a cup of water, drinking it. Ronein also took a drink. Soon they both closed their eyes  
  
When Ronein opened his eyes, all was black. He heard Arwen's voice, calling for to Aragorn, Elessar, Estel. She was calling to him, so he must be somewhere in this abyss, Ronein thought. So he began to walk. He heard other sounds, like the sounds of battle. Then suddenly, without warning, the Abyss began to change. To the woods near Parth Galen, by the Rauros falls. Ronein knew the Anduin well, being of Dol Amroth. Then he turned, and saw a man pierced by many arrows, laying against a tree, gasping for air. The dead bodies of what seemed to be Urak-hai lay strewn before him. As Ronein walked forward, he was stricken, for this man looked so much like Faramir that he thought him to be so. But then he saw that the man was broader, and seemingly stronger. Then Ronein saw the King running towards the dying man. But it seemed also to ronein that the King looked different, besides wearing much more ragged clothes. But Ronein dragged himself out of his thoughts, to hear the dying mans last words.  
"I would have followed you to the end, my brother. My captian. My king." And with that, the scene shifted, the woods of Parth Galen disappearing. The abyss had returned, but only for a short while. Then Ronein was in Osgiliath, while it was under attack. Ronein saw Faramir leading men in a battle against many orcs. And then he saw the same man who had died at Parth Galen. All the men, and even the orcs, stopped, and before anything happened, the abyss replaced it.  
And there in the abyss stood King Elessar. Ronein stood there for a moment, staring at him. Then Ronein shook himself, and took a step forward. "King Elessar! King Elessar! Come to me!" he shouted to the King. But before the King could do anything, a pillar of Fire shot forth from behind the King, and from the flames came a deep laugh that sounded like the dark laugh of ages long past. The laugh sent a shiver through Ronein. And there, in the flames, a figure appeared. It began to reach for he King, and the king took a step back. Then a single bright light shone forth from behind Ronein. "Do not let him take the King!" Arwen's voice cried. As the figure neared the king, Ronein grabbed Aragorn and jumped back with him, into the light. Then Ronein opened his eyes, and he was back in the bedchambers of the King. The king was sitting upright in his bed, and he looked at everyone in the room, then settled on his wife. {I thank you my love, for saving me so} The King said. Then he looked at Ronein. "Thank you my friend, for you also saved me from some fate I presume was of no good." He looked at Eowyn, then simply out the window. "What happened?" Eowyn said. Everyone gazed at the Aragorn, for he knew very well what had happened. "After I looked into the Palantir, a force held me, and I could not escape the Palantir's vision. As soon as I broke away, I found myself in that abyss. And I saw what the palantir had shown me, the past. I saw the death of Boromir, and I saw one of Bormoir and Faramir's long since past battles. At least I think it was a past battle, for Faramir looked to have aged some, but I do not know. I do know that I saw Osgiliath under attack, and that was now. I believe that you saw the pillar of fire, and that dark figure Ronein?" Aragorn asked. Ronein nodded his head. "Could you see what, or who it was?" The king asked. To this Ronein shook his head slowly. "Nay, and I fear that we will soon find out, don't you?" Ronein asked. King Elessar nodded, and was about to speak, when Eowyn spoke first. "But what of Osgiliath! Did you not say it was under attack?" Eowyn cried.  
"Nay my lady, Faramir has repelled the attack, for now. But I will  
soon go there to survey the damage done." The King replied. 


	4. Many Arrivals

Faramir stood, proudly overseeing the aftermath of the battle. The orcs had attacked with Urak-hai. How They had been able to breed so many without Gondor noticing was beyond the steward. Faramir had sent a runner to Minas Tirith. He had a fleeting feeling that this was not going to be the last attack the accursed Mordor scum would try. The battle had been too short, the orcs had retreated too easily. But Faramir had lost good men. The guard he had been talking to before the attack had fallen almost right away.  
"Lord Faramir! What should we do?" Captain Dereneth said. Faramir shook himself from his thoughts.  
"Reinforce our forward walls. Make sure we are not caught unawares again. I want at least one more company of men up there." Faramir said, exerting his steward's authority.  
"Another whole company lord? We already have nigh on 3,000 men there, just upon the front. We already have an entire battalion there!" Dereneth said, with a slight nervousness. Faramir smiled.  
"You are the new captain of the 7th battalion, and Captain Deregond's younger brother, are you not?" Faramir asked, with a newfound gentleness. He spoke like an old man, which surprised the young captain.  
"Y-yes," Dereneth stammered, "I replaced Noath, after he fell." Faramir put his hand on Dereneth's shoulder.  
"Then tell your men to honor their fallen comrade. And yes, I want you to place another whole company of men upon the wall!" Faramir said, sending Dereneth off.  
The next day, Faramir went to the walls. The men were ready, and in their positions. If there was another assault, Osgiliath would be ready. Then Faramir looked at Dereneth, and he was surprised to see the once young eager face, now much sterner, and it reminded Faramir of his brother, Deregond.  
"Dereneth, report?" Faramir said. Dereneth looked at the steward.  
"No news my lord. I don't see anything out there, and we have no alarming word." Then, as Dereneth finished, trumpets from Minas Tirith blew. The trumpets of Gondor, signaling The King Elessar's arrival.  
Aragorn, ronein, and Faramir stood together. Aragorn had just finished his tale, and they were discussing their strategy.  
"I trust your experience Faramir, but what if they have some way to cross the river, and get behind us?" Aragorn said.  
"King Elessar, we will have a rear guard, and that will be enough, they cannot get enough orcs over the river in time to overwhelm our rear." Faramir said. The king nodded. Then the rear guards shouted.  
"Riders coming from the west!" Aragorn ran to the rear wall, and seeing who the riders were, he shouted for the gate to opened.  
"Legolas! Gimli!" aragorn shouted.  
"Greetings mellon nin." Legolas said. Gimli grinned his great big grin, and hugged the king.  
"It's been far too long, oh King." Gimli said, emphasizing the last word.  
Soon all was set, and all were ready. Gimli and Ronein were in charge of the rear guard, and since they had never before met, they were exchanging stories.  
"Then, he had the audacity to grab my beard! Can you believe that?" Gimli said, while Ronein laughed. Legolas had been with them, but he had been called to the front to survey the lands for the enemy. "Well my friend, we are going to be making a story of our own soon, let us hope we are both still here to remember it.  
Soon a horn sounded from the east. The orcs were on the move. An Envoy from the orcs rode forth and spoke.  
"I must peak to the King! Where is the King?" The black horseman said. Aragorn stood forth, and shouted down to the creature.  
"I am the King! What is it that you want, you foul being?" The horseman laughed.  
"Surrender! And we may show you mercy! There will be no triumph against my lord!" The Horseman said.  
"Who are you? And who is your lord?" Aragorn challenged the rider, who laughed once more.  
"I am a black numenorean! I am general of these armies! As for my lord! Well, you shall soon find out!" At that, the horseman turned and rode back to the orcs. 


	5. The siege of Osgiliath

Aragorn rushed between the battlements. The orcs were once again trying to assail Osgiliath. Aragorn parried one's blade away, and then stabbed it in the chest. Aragorn. Suddenly, a latter flew up in front of Aragorn. He cried 'Elendil!' and kicked the latter down.  
"Smash those latter's, before we are overrun!" Aragorn shouted to them men. Those who weren't archers rushed to the front, to protect the wall. But the latter's were coming up too fast for the men to knock them all down. Uruks were coming up from the latter's. Aragorn slashed one's leg so it tripped, then swept Anduril across its face.  
"Don't let them take the wall!" Aragorn cried out to his men. The high-pitched sound of whistling arrows was audible above the war cries, and the sounds of clashing weapons. Aragorn knew that this battle would surely take long, and it would be very tiring. Soon Faramir and Aragorn were fighting side by side, taking down the uruk's, one by one.  
"Can we defeat them all?" Faramir said. Aragorn knew not the answer, nor did he have to. He nodded his head.  
"It matters not! We must fight on, and hope that we can at least drive them away." The King said. Faramir nodded. Faramir slashed one's spear away, and then cut through its gut, then slashed its neck.  
"I agree!" He shouted. As the steward spoke these words, orcish archers climbed the wall, and set themselves up in order to shoot at Faramir and Aragorn. One arrow flew by, and Aragorn knocked it away, knowing it was a futile attempt to try and attack them. Another flew at Faramir, but missed him narrowly. But before the Uruk could ready himself again, an arrow pierced its throat. Aragorn looked back, to see Legolas standing behind him, and firing another arrow.  
"Need a little help Mellon Nin?" The Elf said, with a sly smile upon his face.  
"Be quite and fight." Aragorn said, also with a sly smile.  
  
Soon the orcs were coming such great force, that the forward wall had to be abandoned, and the men of Gondor had fallen back to the second inner wall. The outer layer of Osgiliath was now divided into three sections: the outer wall, the second inner wall, and after that, there was the third inner wall, and the rest of the city. Aragorn and Legolas stood with men on the top of the wall, and Faramir, Gimli, and Ronein led the men who were on the ground in between the inner walls. The orcs were again using latters to assail the top of the wall, and they were also trying to ram the door. Faramir stood at the door, in case the ram broke through. Legolas and archers were shooting the orcs that were holding the ram, but more just kept holding it up. Aragorn kicked a latter, and it smashed upon many of the orcs.  
"Elendil! Elendil! For Gondor!" The King shouted. A cheer came from the men, and they pushed many of the uruks off the edge of the wall, back into the orc army. But the latter's were too many, as were the uruks, and they could not stop them all. Eventually, Legolas spent all of his arrows, and flung his knives into action. He parried a blade with one, and slit the orc's throat with the other. He nearly tripped over one of the other fallen archers, and then realized that the man's quiver was nearly full. Legolas put his knives away, then slung the quiver up, and grabbed all the arrows he could, and place them in his empty quiver. He then finished replacing his arrows, and once again, readied his bow. He shot faster than he ever had before, and felled nearly all the uruks on one side of the battering ram. But quickly more and more kept coming. Legolas signaled the man who was waiting to tell the men on the bottom. The orcs were already spilling down into the ground level. The man leaned over the edge of the wall, and shouted.  
"Brace yourselves! The gate is about to be smashed!" Before he could say anything else though, an uruk pushed him over the edge. Legolas put in an arrow through the uruk's face though, and pulled it out again. He fired the arrow at an orc that was rushing towards King Elessar, and then kicked an orc that was behind him.  
{Aragorn! We must fall back, we cannot hold!} Legolas cried. The king looked back, and nodded. He shouted for the men to fall back, so secure the central yard, in-between the walls.  
  
Gimli and Faramir stood together, fighting their way through the orcs that were coming down from the stairs. The gate was braced by many pieces of wood, and logs, and such, but the door was failing. Gimli swung his ax, cleaving two orc heads off. Faramir stabbed one, and then slashed at another.  
"Master dwarf! Your ax skill is as good as any man's I have ever seen! It is good fortune that brought you here today!" Faramir said, while parrying a blade. The dwarf let out a cry, then knocked an uruk over, and then smashed his ax into it while it lay on the ground.  
"Bah! Fortune indeed! Let us hope that our good fortune lasts as long as it can!" Gimli said. Arrows whistled forward, into the orcs that were coming down from the wall. Aragorn and many men also fought their way down the stairs, while Legolas simply swung down a rope that was hanging off the wall. Aragorn was standing in the middle of the stairway, when he leapt down into a group of uruks crying "Elendil!"  
"Elessar! We need your help!" Faramir shouted. Gimli picked up a small ax that had fallen, and tossed into an orc's gut. Faramir plunged his sword into an uruk's face, and stepped back. He looked back, and saw that the catapults he had ordered set up were ready to be fired. He signaled, and the men lit the catapults, and then released the flaming projectiles.  
"Gimli! Hold the line! I need you to hold them for a little while!" Faramir said. The King had begun to fight, alongside Gimli, and Legolas who was picking off Orcs one by one. Ronein was nowhere to be seen. Faramir feared the worst, but knew that Ronein was trained as a Ranger, and knew how to take care of himself. Suddenly an explosion rocked the central yard.  
  
"They use the devilry that Saruman used!" Legolas cried. "We must take out those catapults!" As soon as Legolas spoke, the door smashed open, and orcs rushed through like water through a broken dam. Aragorn rushed forward with his men and seemingly halted the orcish army advance.  
{My friend! I need you to destroy the siege weaponry of the enemy!} King Elessar cried to Legolas. The elf nodded, then with the grace of his kind, bounded up the stairs, cutting the uruks down that got in his way, although there were fewer now because of the open gate. There were three catapults that had been setup in the midst of battle, in the yard outside the second wall. Legolas took aim at one, and fired his arrow. The arrow pierced one of the explosive devices, and the result was a firey display. One of the catapults was now burning, and one was in pieces, but one was still standing. Legolas took aim once again, but he was distracted by many orcs coming to attack him. He had to fire his arrow into his attackers, and before long he had spent all of his arrows once again. With his knives, he was being pushed back. He could hear Aragorn shouting to him, and to others, to go help Legolas, but the elf knew that the men could not break any combat they were in. Then suddenly, a single man ran up the stairs, and began fighting with Legolas.  
"Ronein?" The elf said, in shock that he could seemingly appear from nowhere just to save the elf.  
"Yes, 'tis I! But let us waste not time with words. We must fight!" The man said. And so, Legolas and Ronein pushed their way through the seemingly endless tide of orcs. 


	6. A sudden Return

Ronein felt his foot slip, but recovered quickly by throwing his foot in front of his other. As he regained his balance, an orc ran at him, screaming. Ronein thrust his sword into the creature, and then pushed it away.  
  
Ronein and Legolas were fighting their way to one of the towers that held a catapult at it's top. The men who had been operating it had been slain. Ronein swept his sword, beheading an orc, then striking another in the face. Legolas held one knife backwards in his hand, and slashed an uruk's throat, and then, switching his blade back to a regular hold, he stabbed another one in the chest.  
  
"Legolas! There!" Ronein said, pointing at the ground near Legolas, where an archer lay fallen, his quiver nearly full. Legolas quickly sheathed his knives, and picked up the arrows. Reading his bow once more, he rapidly began to fell orcs. Ronein sprinted for the tower.  
  
"Cover me!" Ronein shouted as he ran past the elf. As Legolas sent an arrow into one's throat, one came up from behind him. Legolas kicked the orc in the stomach, and then punched it in the face. As Legolas watched the orc stumble, and eventually fall, off the wall, Ronein made his way up the tower. Ronein stopped to parry, and shove, an orc from the tower, and then blocked another's blade. Ronein put his foot behind the orc's leg, and forcing his foot back, tripped the orc. Ronein then plunged his sword into the orc. Finally, Ronein reached the top, and the catapult was reclaimed.  
  
Soon Legolas appeared behind the man, and with a silent acknowledgement, they set out to ready the weapon. Legolas turned the wheel beside the catapult, which turned gears that spun the catapult around, allowing it to fire upon the enemy catapults.  
  
Ronein picked up one of the projectiles, which were, in essence, stones wrapped in grass soaked in pitch. He set the stone I the catapult. Using his sword, he slid it across another stone, creating sparks that lit the grass. Then, Legolas pulled the lever, and the catapult flung the flaming stone. The stone itself missed the catapult it was aimed for, but it had the same effect. The fire ignited the ammunition of the orc's, causing an explosion. Ronein and Legolas quickly prepared another shot.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Faramir watched the explosion. They had been fighting back the tide, so they could defend the wall, with the small amount of soldiers still outside. A cheer came from the men.  
  
"Legolas and Ronein did it!" Faramir shouted. The orcs looked at their burning siege weapon, and an unbearable cry rose up from the orc hoard. Faramir plunged his sword into an uruk, then balled a fist, and punched another.  
  
"Aye lad, but remember, we still have to hold the foul creatures here!" Gimli said, cutting down a couple of orcs. The dwarf yelled, and then hewed many of the orcs in front of him. An uruk ran towards Gimli, but the dwarf slid under his legs, and shoved his ax in the uruk's back.  
  
"Gimli, your ax work never ceases to amaze me." Aragorn said with a smile. The king parried an uruk's blade, and then tripped it, plunging Anduril deep into the creature. Aragorn looked up, catapult release. "Look out!" Elessar cried. The bomb exploded on the ground in front of the men, sending Aragorn flying back into the wall. Fortunately, the wall remained in tact.  
  
"The orcs are too many my king!" Faramir shouted. "We must retreat!" Aragorn knew that they could not hold out against such force much longer, but he also knew that if they retreated, Osgiliath would fall.  
  
"Nay! We cannot abandon Osgiliath like this. We must hold their line here." And so, Aragorn parried an orc's blade, and cried out. The men of Gondor also cried with their King, and resumed their battle. However, Aragorn looked forward, and two things happened. Ronein and Legolas once again fired the catapult, eliminating not one, but two of the enemy catapults in an explosion. Then, horns sounded to the south. The soldiers of Dol Amroth had rode to battle. As the riders of Dol Amroth collided with the orcish army, and the men of Gondor pushed the orcs back out of Osgiliath, a great cheer, and a small sigh of relief, rose from the men. The orcs fled in terror, knowing that they were beaten.  
  
"Prince Imrahil! How could you have known about this battle?" Aragorn said, riding his horse alongside the prince. Gimli and Legolas rode behind them.  
  
"It is indeed a strange chance, or fate perhaps, that we were able to ride here today. However," Imrahil paused. He looked around at the men. " I think it would be wise if we discussed these matters somewhere less open to all ears." The king nodded. He had already sent Legolas and Gimli back to Minas Tirith, to prepare for his return.  
  
"Come Legolas and Gimli! You shall now return to the citadel you fought so hard to defend long ago!" King Elessar said. And so, the King, the prince, and the Steward set off. Before they departed, Aragorn said this to Ronein.  
  
"Be sure to send a runner if anything happens. I do not want this place to be caught off guard again." Upon saying these words, the King went back to Minas Tirith.  
  
And so, the King and his entourage entered through the gates, which had been made of Mithril mined by the small dwarven colony which Gimli himself had created inside the glittering caves behind Helm's Deep. When the gates opened, the horns sounded the welcome of the King, and all who were present to see, bowed before the King. But the King did not stay long to greet them. Instead he, and his companions, went straight for the Tower of Ecthelion where they would discuss many important matters.  
  
Upon entering through the great door, Arwen and Eowyn stood near the throne waiting for them, with Legolas and Gimli. Faramir stopped before his wife, and embraced her. The King and Queen kissed each other lightly, before turning to the Prince.  
  
"Now you said you wished these matters to be discussed in private. What was it that made you wish to do so?" Elessar said. Imrahil sighed, and shook his head slightly. Arwen however, spoke first.  
  
"My love, there is someone here, who you should definitely see." The former elf said. Legolas and Gimli also agreed, as did Prince Imrahil when Aragorn looked at him. After a few moments, the door opened once more. Aragorn did not look to the door, until he saw the look upon Faramir's face. He turned his head, and his eyes bulged in shock.  
  
There in the door, stood Boromir. 


End file.
